


Domeček z perníku

by Jemily_Hayley19



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemily_Hayley19/pseuds/Jemily_Hayley19
Summary: Blíží se Vánoce a Sherlock po dvou letech, kdy byl pryč, čeká na Johnovu pověstnou Vánoční náladu. Jenže jak to vypadá, John se letos Vánoce slavit nechystá.Ale Sherlock je Sherlock a on to tak nenechá.Povídka je součástí Vánoční Johnlock výzvy, kde jsem dostala opravdu jednoduché zadání:"Ten náš domeček z perníku je vážně...ubohý a smutný."





	Domeček z perníku

**Author's Note:**

> Doufám, že se vám bude povídka líbit, i když já s ní úplně spokojená nejsem.  
> Poděkování patří mojí betě ♥

Sherlock otevře oči, ale zůstane ležet v posteli.

Čeká.

Tohle je zvláštní.

Nadzvedne se na lokty. Hodně zvláštní.

Přemýšlí, kolik je hodin, ale podle světla, nemůže být víc než čtyři odpoledne. A byl druhý advent.

Vánoce se blížili a už minulý týden Sherlock čekal, že John začne zdobit byt, péct cukroví-ostatně to, co dělal každý rok. A taky že uvidí jednu specifickou věc, která ten všechen bizár na chviličku zastíní. Protože první adventní neděli John i přes Sherlockovu nechuť a odfrkávání zdobil, pekl a měl neuvěřitelně dobrou náladu, kterou nepokazil ani fakt, že mu pokaždé spadlo hned několik baněk. Ale dnes, stejně jako minulý týden...

Nic. Sherlock se přesune ke dveřím, napíná uši, jestli snad neuslyší ty příšerné odrhovačky z rádia, který by ho momentálně zvládly utěšit. Minulý týden strávil John skoro celý na klinice a minulou neděli většinu dne prospal. Navíc Sherlock se po ujištění, že je v pořádku, věnoval "neodkladlé" věci od Mycrofta. O to víc ale Sherlockovi připadalo divné, že se John o nic nepokouší teď. Sherlock už většinu dne prospal, takže tady byla možnost, že John už měl všechno to zdlouhavé zdobení za sebou.

Zhluboka se nadechne, když se natáhne pro župan.

Poslední šance. Otevře dveře a vykoukne do obýváku.

Jak čekal. Nic tam není.

 

_První advent, Baker Street, před třemi lety_

_Sherlock zaskučel, když vyšel z pokoje._

_„Johne?" Zeptal se rozespale, na sobě jenom župan a se zdviženým obočím sleduje to, co kdysi byl jejich obyvák a co nyní vypadá jako provizorní Santova vesnička. Že on má halucinace z nedostatku spánku?_

_„Jo?" Zavolá John z kuchyně, odkud jde opravdu krásná vůně, která na chvilku Sherlocka rozptýlí. Což není poslední věcí, která ho rozptýlí, když se z kuchyně vynoří John, zpocený a upnuté tričko od mouky. Sherlock se rozhlédne po obyváku, aby svůj pohled zase upnul na Johna._

_„Víš, že neslavím Vánoce," konstatuje kriticky Sherlock a John si založí ruce._

_„A Ty víš, že já Vánoce slavím," řekne, oba se na sebe dívají vysoce provokativně, než se jejich úšklebky začnou měnit na úsměvy. Začnou se smát, Sherlock se přitom víc zaměří na obývák. Musí uznat, že by to tady mohlo opravdu vypadat hůř. John neměl potřebu použít něco tak bizarního, jako umělého Santu, nebo jmelí na stropě. Počkat, teď už to jmelí vidí, přímo u dveří. Ale krb i zrcadlo byly potažené světýlky, které nebily do očí u okna stál decentně nazdobený stromeček. Ale na stole..._

_„Nepřeháníš to už?" Zeptá se Sherlock a přejde ke stolu, aby si prohlédl snad tu nejvíc kýčovitou věc, co kdy viděl. Přehnaně velký, perníkový a všema barvami překombinovaný domek z perníku by totiž mohl konkurovat každému vánočnímu svetru Molly Hooperové, který kdy viděl. A bohužel jich viděl hodně._

_„Je to tradice," zamumlá za jeho zády John a vytrhne ho z myšlenek. Sherlock se něj otočí, stojí opřený o stůl hned vedle něj. „Matka vždycky tuhle jednu prosazovala. Nevím proč, asi ji bavilo ho zdobit."_

_„Domek z perníku?" Zeptá se s úšklebkem a John přikývne._

_„Tak velký, a tak barevný, jak jen velká a spokojená domácnost je," s povzdychnutím odcituje, ale při vzpomínce se usměje a vrátí se do kuchyně, nechá Sherlocka stát za sebou._

_„My nejsme zrovna velká domácnost," řekne jenom, znova zírá na domek._

_„Nikdy jsi ale neřekl, že by jsme nebyli spokojení," ozve se z kuchyně. Věta, po které následuje skoro nekonečné ticho._

 

„Johne?" Ozve se Sherlock do ohlušujícího ticha. Fakt že John nemá vánoční náladu, ho znervózňuje. John si potrpí na tradice. John má rád Vánoce. Ale co když se během těch dvou let něco změnilo?

„Sherlocku?" Ozve se z kuchyně a Sherlock do ní nakoukne, jenom aby našel Johna, jak si u stolu čte noviny. Absolutně normální.

„Jsi v pohodě?" Zeptá se John, když se na něj Sherlock nějakou chvilku mračí. Tak ne úplně tak normální. John má kruhy pod očima, i když měl přes víkend volno. Sherlock ho v noci neslýchá, takže nemůže mít noční můry. Pije už třetí kávu.

„Samozřejmě," odpoví stroze Sherlock a narovná se, když si uvědomí, jak zmateně by možná mohl vypadat. John ho sleduje a Sherlock se rozmýšlí, co by řekl. Nesnáší ten fakt, že ho John dokáže takhle vykolejit. A to během vteřiny. Ale něco na tomhle mu přijde důležité. „Myslel jsem, že budeš zdobit byt," řekne Sherlock po chvíli, kdy se i John ztratí ve vlastních myšlenkách.

„Jo," řekne John, zvedne si k ústům hrnek s kávou „Já taky," dodá a Sherlock čeká, čeká na něco dalšího, ale John tím konverzaci pravděpodobně ukončí, protože už dál nic neříká.

A Sherlock by moc rád něco řekl. Kdyby věděl co.

 

Problém byl, že John zůstal uzavřený i dál. Jakákoliv snaha o to, aby se Sherlockem mluvil (A Sherlock se opravdu snažil), ztroskotala hned na začátku, protože John se vždy odmlčel a vypadal duchem mimo.

Jako by se se Sherlockem prohodili. A pro Sherlocka to bylo hodně frustrující. Víc než cokoliv.

Tak nějak skrytě doufal, že Vánoce v Johnovi probudí tu radost, kterou u něj už tak hrozně dlouho neviděl. Že by na Vánočním večírku říkal příšerné vtipy a usmíval se na Sherlocka a všechno by bylo zase jako dřív. Protože někdy, když spolu v tichosti seděli, jako kdyby byl vzduch přímo cítit nezodpovězenými otázkami, které vrazily nůž mezi jakoukoliv snahu o konverzaci.

„Někam jdeš?" Zeptá se Sherlock, když uvidí Johna se oblékat. Bylo okolo deváté hodiny večer, pokud teda nestál u okna déle, než si myslel. Vánoční Londýn. Nikdy by to neřekl, ale chybí mu i ten Vánoční pohled vevnitř. Ta čistá energie, která z toho šla.

„Jen na vzduch," řekne, ale Sherlock se otočí, aby si ho prohlédl. Peněženka zmizela ze stolu. Oblečený celkem slušně, ale ne tak, že by se snažil zapůsobit. Sherlock si uvědomí, že na něj zírá. Stejně jako John. John se otočí na patě.

„Johne?" Zeptá se ještě Sherlock, Johna zastaví, ale neotočí se na něj. Čeká, co bude dál. Sherlockovi připadá, jako kdyby měl srdce v krku. „Je všechno v pořádku?" Zeptá se jenom, neschopný ze sebe dostat něco víc. John mlčí.

„Samozřejmě," zamumlá. Chvíli stojí ve dveřích, zvažuje, jestli se má otočit, stejně jako Sherlock zvažuje, jestli má přejít blíž k němu.

Sherlock ale čeká příliš dlouho.

Protože John už je pryč.

 

 

_Třetí advent, Baker Street, před třemi lety_

_„Pořád na to zíráš," ozve se za ním a Sherlock se otočí, zamračí se._

_„Nezírám," opáčí, i když pravdou je, že prostě několik minut stál u stolu a zíral na domek z perníku. Už jenom ta věta mu přišla směšná. John se usměje a opře se o stůl, přímo k Sherlockovi, který polkne a zadívá se na Johna. Byl to týden před Vánoci a ta chaloupka ho tady provokovala už dva týdny. I při Vánočním večírku se na ni ptali a Sherlock viděl, že Molly se přitom nemohla přestat usmívat._

_A Sherlock radši nic neříkal, aby nezpůsobil ještě nějakou škodu. John s ním byl jako se spolubydlícím šťastný a o to přeci šlo, ne? Aby byl John šťastný._

_„Vím, že to možná působí hloupě-"_

_„Johne-"_

_„Ale tohle je jediná tradice, co za ni tak nějak dodržím," přeruší ticho po chvilce John, úsměv už dávno zmizel za smutkem, obklopený vzpomínkami. Pousměje se._

_„Dokonce i Harry to dělá." Sherlock se lehce usměje, dojde mu, že by mohl dát ruku Johnovi kolem ramen, že ho mohl povzbudit a John by se o něj mohl opřít a cenil by si toho a..._

_...A John to přece nechce._

_„Byla by na tebe pyšná," řekne Sherlock a John se na něj otočí, v očích něco, co Sherlock nedokáže popsat. Ale znova se pousměje. John byl posledních pár týdnů skoro neustále veselý. Usměvavý, i když měl Sherlock svoje nálady. Sherlock by chtěl, aby to vydrželo navždy._

_„Líbil by ses jí, to jsem si jistý," pronese a Sherlocka z nějakého důvodu ta věta zabolí._

 

Několik hodin sedí v křesle. Zírá před sebe. Dává smysl, že se něco změnilo. Byl pryč dva roky. A i když si nějaká jeho naivní část myslela, že ho John přivítá s otevřenou náručí, tak to tak nebylo. Ale možná jim to ne zrovna vřelé přivítání nakonec prospělo, uvědomí. I když to, že John poté skoro měsíc bydlel u své bývalé přítelkyně, ho bolelo ještě hodně dlouho.

Naštěstí už bývalé. Neměl by si to myslet. Měl by Johna podporovat, ať si někoho najde, ať se usadí, ať je šťastný, protože to přesně on pro Johna chtěl, i když si to někdy odmítá připustit. Chce, ať je šťastný. A ví, že to nemůže být s ním.

Přemýšlí, proč je tak tichý. Začalo to už o prvním adventu, tehdy to jenom přisuzoval únavě a moc tomu nevěnoval pozornost-věnoval se práci. Štve ho, že kdyby možná pozor dával, mohl by toho vědět mnohem víc. Povzdychne si a opře si hlavu. Nemluvil s ním. Vypadal smutně. A unaveně.

Podívá se na složku dokumentů, kterou má vedle sebe. Byla to fádní věc, ale věděl, že by ji možná měl prozkoumat víc. Ale nedokáže se prostě soustředit! Kde je ta doba, kdy šlo všechno stranou a zůstala jenom práce?

Podívá se z okna. Bylo krátce po jedenácté, John nikde. Světlo z pouličních lamp lehce svítí do bytu. A taky díky nim viděl vločky. První sníh. Když sněžilo-pokud sněžilo-, byl celý byt už ozdobený. John by měl být veselý a připravený na Vánoce a Sherlock by měl odfrkávat a předstírat, jak celou tu myšlenku nesnáší, jenže od doby, kdy se objevil John, to tak prostě už není. Sherlock ví, že nejhorší po ztrátě jsou první Vánoce. Ale on se přece vrátil!

Sherlock sledoval vločky.

Ne. On to tak nenechá. Vstane z Johnova křesla a pustí se do toho.

 

John za sebou potichu zavře dveře. Má upito a je vyčerpaný. Hlavně psychicky.

Potichu vyjde schody, snaží se vyhýbat se místům, kde vržou nejvíc. Lestrade mu toho řekl hodně. Víc, než možná potřeboval vědět. Cítí se kvůli tomu ještě hůř než předtím, a to už na tom je tak dost špatně. Nemá do ničeho chuť, nechce slavit Vánoce, protože brzo stejně nic z toho nebude mít smysl. Chce projít rovnou do svého pokoje, ale něco zachytí jeho pohled.

Světýlka. Zamračil se, chvilku přemýšlí, jestli není tolik opilý, aby se mu to zdálo.

Nakoukne do obýváku. Nezdálo. Obývák slabě září, pod náporem světýlek, rozvěšených tak, jak to dělal John. Musí se očarovaně usmát, když u stolu uvidí stromeček, už ozdobený. Dokonce i na dveří byl věnec! A nemůže se neusmát, když uvidí strůjce toho všeho.

Sherlock spí, schoulený na pohovce, kolem sebe poházené krabice od ozdob. John se usměje, odolá touze přijít blíž k němu. John místo toho přejde ke křeslu a vezme z něj deku. Nemůže se vynadívat na všechno to kolem. Sherlock nazdobil byt, sám. Bez toho, aby mu to John řekl. Prostě to udělal. I když neslaví Vánoce.

Může to znamenat-

John zažene myšlenku a přehodí přes Sherlocka deku. Na rukách má třpytky od baněk a John se musí zasmát, když ho vidí.

Než pod stolem uvidí složku.

Tu složku s dokumenty, kterou frustrací skoro roztrhal. Jeho úsměv zmizí a on se odebere do postele, než začne moc přemýšlet.

 

Sherlock zkřiví oči.

Je mu teplo, rozhodně víc než večer, kdy už nechtěl rozdělávat oheň. Otevře oči, uvědomí si, že musel usnout na gauči. Teď ale s dekou na sobě.

Usměje se. Musel mu ji dát John, když přišel. Což ale znamená, že už viděl Sherlockovo dílo. Zamrzí ho to, protože by rád viděl, jak se John tvářil, i když netuší, co by mu na to řekl. Protáhne se a sedne si, tělo lehce rozlámané, po přespání na gauči v ne zrovna vhodné poloze.

„No dobré ráno," řekne John s úsměvem, když sejde schody. Sherlock se na něj podívá a jeho srdce poskočí. John se usmívá. Skutečně se usmívá. Zabralo to.

„Dobré," odvětí jenom Sherlock, když kolem něj John přejde a Sherlock ho následuje do kuchyně.

„Čaj?" Zeptá se, Sherlock kolem sebe utáhne župan a zívne. A když otevře oči, uvidí ho na stole. Domeček z perníku. Sherlock ví, co tohle pro Johna znamená. Ví i, co to znamená pro něj. Je John šťastný?

„Koupil si ho," zamumlá Sherlock a John přikývne, položí konvici s vodou.

„Samozřejmě," řekne a usměje se. „Je to tradice."

Sherlock se na něj podívá. Pokud je tak šťastný... Tak co znamenalo to předtím? Sherlock několik vteřin jenom zírá a dívá se na stůl. Nebo několik minut. Nějak se v tom zasekne. Ví jenom, že John po chvíli vyjde nahoru po schodech, a tak si Sherlock dovolí, začít se přihlouple usmívat.

Usmívá se do chvíle, než se ozvou hlavní dveře

 

„Vidím, že si se činil," řekne Mycrot, když se usadí do Johnova křesla, Sherlock si s odfrkne. Nemá náladu na rozhovor s Mycroftem. Nemá náladu na nic, v čem nefiguruje John.

„Máš nějaký důvod pro tvoji jako vždy nevhodnou návštěvu?" Zeptá se Sherlock nabručeně a sedne si naproti němu. Vzpomene si na složku, která pořád ještě leží na zemi u gauče.

„Doufám, že už jsi obeznámený s momentální situací," řekne Mycroft, ignoruje jeho otázku. Sherlock přikývne.

„Je to hloupost."

„Pokud není-"

„Neopodstatněná hloupost."

„-bezpečností tým už zaujal pozice okolo Baker-"

„Moriarty je mrtvý," skočí mu toho rázně a tím Mycrofta i umlčí. „Celý ten spis nedává smysl. Je mrtvý. Sám jsem zničil i poslední kousky, co z něj zbyly."

V místnosti zavládlo ticho, mezi kterým bylo slyšet i dýchání.

„Je ti jasné, že kdyby ty podezření byla pravdivá-"

„Což nejsou."

„-musíš okamžitě odjet," řekne něco, čemu se Sherlock vyhýbal. Mycroft by ho do toho netlačil, kdyby nešlo o něco vážného. A Sherlock by to nemohl nechat jen tak. Zavázal se k tomu, že ho zničí. Úplně, na dobro. Takže by tady zase musel nechat Johna. Aby ho ochránil. A on by to zase nemohl vědět.

„Samozřejmě," přitaká tiše Sherlock a Mycroft přikývne. Chvíli sedí v tichosti.

„Někdo ti dnes doručí zbytek té složky," řekne, když vstane Sherlock doufá, že není tak bledý, jak se asi cítí. „Tentokrát tomu prosím, věnuj aspoň trochu pozornosti."

S tím odejde. Nechá Sherlocka za sebou, zamyšleného. Nemůže tady Johna nechat. Ne, když je na tom tak, jak na tom v poslední době byl. Nedokáže si to přiznat, ale John ho potřebuje, stejně jako on potřebuje Johna. Vzpomíná na každý den těch dvou let a snaží se vybavit si jeden, kdy by mu nechyběl domov. Domov a John.

Podívá se ke dveřím, zarazí ho, že v nich Mycroft pořád stojí. Než si uvědomí, že Mycroft mluví s Johnem. John je slyšel. Sherlock pár vteřin jen strnule sedí. Jenže po chvíli už vejde dovnitř John sám. A nevypadá tak, jak Sherlock čekal, že bude vypadat. A jemu to konečně dojde.

„Ty jsi to četl," řekne. Celou tu dobu. John četl jeho složku, a proto se choval, tak jak se choval. Bojí se, že bude zase v ohrožení? O to tady jde? John je bledý, víc, než byl za posledních dva týdny.

„Samozřejmě, že jsem to četl," řekne John a rozhodí rukama. „Necháváš na zemi složku s nápisem, přísně tajné, Sherlocku!" Zamíří do kuchyně a Sherlock instinktivně vyrazí za ním. „Kdy jsi mi to chtěl říct?" Zeptá se, otočený k Sherlockovi zády, ruce položené na kuchyňské lince.

„Johne-"

„Ne," ozve se jenom tiše a Sherlocka to slovo skoro praští. „Kdy. Jsi mi to chtěl říct," procedí tiše a Sherlock přemýšlí, co by mu řekl, aby ho nenaštval ještě víc. Proč je to pro něj tak důležité? Není tady šance, že by mu Sherlock chyběl, protože John... Protože John byl John.

„Nechtěl jsem ti to říct," řekne a John si odfrkne, ale Sherlock dál pokračuje. „Nemyslím si, že to je něco na čem záleží."

„Něco na čem-" John se otočí, stojí přímo před Sherlockem, dívá se mu zblízka do očí. „Myslíš si, že to že zase odjedeš někam na dva roky, je něco na čem nezáleží?"

„Já ale nikam neodjedu."

„A tím jsi si byl jistý i minule?" Ptá se, útočí na Sherlocka, nechává všechen ten potlačovaný vztek, aby vypnul na povrch, i když to není úplně to, co chce. „Dva roky, Sherlocku. Dva. Roky." Sherlock polkne. Ví, že udělal chybu. A nikdy si to neodpustí. Ale kdyby to šlo jinak... „Víš, proč jsem letos nezdobil byt? Proč jsem to všechno nechal být? Protože stejně jako ty dva roky předtím, to nemělo smysl."

Sherlock cítí, že se v něm něco zlomilo. Není schopný se bránit, není ani schopný mu normálně odpovídat. Je tak blízko Johna, jako snad nikdy, dělí je jenom centimetry. A John vypadá, jako že nemá daleko od toho, do něčeho praštit. „Hodláš mi zase umřít před očima?" Zeptá se John, už lehce klidnější než před chvílí, v očích něco tak zlomeného, že to u něj snad nikdy neviděl. Možná až když se vrátil.

„Neumřel jsem tam."

„Pro mě ano."

„A kvůli komu jsem to asi udělal?!" Ujede Sherlockovi, protože už nezvládá být klidný a nezasahovat. Vidí, jak se Johnovi rozšíří oči a on sám si má chuť zakrýt pusu. To neměl dělat.

„Co?" Zeptá se zmateně John a Sherlock se rozhodne, že tohle už teď nezvládne, ne teď, když to John nechápe a on mu to nebude vysvětlovat, protože to by nepochopil už vůbec.

„Sherlocku-"

„Nech mě na pokoji-" řekne Sherlock, potom co se otočí pryč, ale John ho chytne za loket. A stane se to zrovna, jak se mu pokusí vysmeknout. Narazí do stolu a domek z perníku shodí na zem. Oba se podívají na místo, kde stál a pak na sebe. Ale to už to Sherlock neunese.

„Sherlocku," uslyší za sebou, ale teď už se ho John nesnaží zastavit, protože Sherlock skoro vběhne do svého pokoje a zavře za sebou. Opírá se v šoku o dveře, než se sveze na zem.

To nešlo nejlíp.

 

 

Dvakrát zaklepe.

„Sherlocku?" Ozve se, ale Sherlock se ani neotočí. Leží na posteli, zády ke dveřím. „Sherlocku, prosím." Je odemčené, ale John nejde dovnitř. Čeká, až vyjde Sherlock.

Ale ten leží na posteli, a ještě teď se třese. Řekl Johnovi něco, co mu nikdy říct nechtěl. Nechtěl, aby si vyčítal to, že byl Sherlock dva roky pryč, protože to nebylo jen kvůli němu. I když celá ta věc s "vypálením srdce", docela velkou motivací byla.

John odejde ode dveří. Sherlock si uvědomuje, že musí vyjít ven. Dřív nebo později bude muset Johnovi čelit.

Jen neví, jestli bude následovat to dlouhé ticho, které mezi nimi panovalo po jeho návratu, nebo jestli znova dojde na křik. A ničení věcí.

Sherlock si povzdychne. Otočí se ke dveřím, jejichž klika se pořád nepohnula. Co mu zbývá? Předstírat, že se nic nestalo? To je možná ještě horší než tady čekat na zázrak.

Vstane a otevře dveře.

John stojí u okna a dívá se ven. Když za sebou uslyší dveře, otočí se. Sherlock mu uhne pohledem, kvůli tomu se podívá na přímo rozpadnou chaloupku na zemi. Snaží se omezit třas jeho těla.

„Omlouvám se," řekne John, zase si získá Sherlockovu plnou pozornost. John teď stojí opřený o okno a dívá se na Sherlocka. „Vyletěl jsem," zdůvodní a přejede si rukou po obličeji, Sherlock ho v tichosti sleduje.

„Taky se omlouvám," zašeptá Sherlock a John se pousměje.

„Za co?" Zeptá se, Sherlock se na něj podívá tak provinile, že vypadá, jako kdyby se měl propadnout do země. Neodpoví. „Za co se omlouváš, Sherlocku?" Zeptá se znovu John, něžnějším hlasem, než by od něj v téhle situaci čekal.

Sherlock si s odpovědí dá chvilku čas. Chce už to mít za sebou. Chce, aby se všechno vrátilo zpátky do normálního stavu.

„Nejsi v nebezpečí," řekne jednoduše Sherlock, ale při Johnově zmateném výrazu pokračuje. „Nemyslím si, že se Moriarty vrátil a pokud ano, tak jsi v tom největším možném bezpečí. Nic ti nehrozí." Sherlockovi přijde, že John má obočí skoro až ve vlasech.

„Ty si myslíš... Že jsem byl naštvaný kvůli mému bezpečí?" Zeptá se, vypadá jako kdyby se měl začít smát, Sherlock jenom zaraženě stojí a nechápavě se na něj dívá. John si přejede rukama po obličeji a opravdu se smát začne. Vysmívá se mu? „Sherlocku jediné bezpečí ohledně kterého si dělám starosti, je to tvoje," řekne po chvilce John, úsměv mu mizí ze rtů. Sherlock se na něj pořád nevěřícně dívá. Jeho bezpečí.

„Tak proč jsi nechtěl slavit Vánoce?" Zeptá se Sherlock tiše, při pohledu na Vánoční stromeček, u kterého John stojí. John se zarazí, zbledne.

 

„Proč ty jsi skočil?" Zeptá se okamžitě a zaskočí Sherlocka věcí, které se už tak dlouho vyhýbal a kterou dnes a ani nikdy už nechtěl vytahovat. I John vypadá, jako kdyby taky nečekal, že to z něj vypadne. Sherlock pevně sevře oči. Musí být v klidu, musí vypadat v pohodě a dál hrát, protože pak by John odešel a Sherlock by to neunesl.

„Sherlocku?" Zeptá se John a Sherlock otevře oči, uvědomí si, že John je u něj mnohem blíž a má ruku na jeho ramenu. Sherlock se nadechne k odpovědi, kterou doufá, že to všechno ukončí.

„Musel jsem zastavit Moriartyho," řekne a cítí, jak Johnova ruka sklouzne dolů, má zoufalou potřebu ji chytit.

„A?" Zeptá se John jejich ruce jsou k sobě teď neuvěřitelně dlouho. John se mu s ledovým klidem dívá do očí a čeká, dává mu čas, který on očividně potřebuje.

„Řekl to Johne," řekne potichu Sherlock, bledý tak moc že už to víc snad nejde. „Řekl, že mi vypálí srdce." Chce, aby mu to došlo, chce, aby to věděl. Co na tom teď už záleží? Buď si vybere nekonečné ticho, protože spolu mluvili.

„Ty. Jsi moje srdce," ani netuší, kde v sobě najde kuráž, ale vidí jen Johnovi oči, jen jeho pohled, ve kterém není nechuť, ani nenávist a on si to tak chce zapamatovat. Za chvilku už to bude pryč, tím jediným si je jistý. Rozejde se zpátky do svého pokoje, srdce mu divoce buší.

„Sherlocku," řekne John tiše a chytí jeho ruku. Tentokrát se Sherlock neošije, jen se zastaví. Oba v tichosti stojí, ruku v ruce, nedívají se na sebe. Sherlock cítí, jak se Johnova ruka třese. Odváží se pomalu, opravdu pomalu se otočit. John se lehce usmívá a dívá se na zem, na kousky perníku rozházené po podlaze. Zhluboka se nadechne.

„Ten náš domeček z perníku je vážně... ubohý a smutný," řekne a podívá se Sherlockovi do očí a usmívá se. Tak moc že to Sherlocka bodne u srdce. Nevěří tomu.

Podívá se na jejich spojené ruce, teď už prsty propletené a zpátky na Johna, který je najednou blíž a blíž a když se nadzdvihne, Sherlock má pocit, že jeho srdce přestalo tlouct.

Johnovi rty. Ucítí je jen na krátkou chvíli, než se John odtáhne a Sherlock otevře oči, pořád nevěří ničemu z toho, co se právě stalo. John se dívá na něj a polkne, Sherlock z něj cítí, jak je připravený se odtáhnout. Tu šanci mu nedá.

Skloní se dolů a z Johna opadne strach, pustí Sherlockovi ruce a přitáhne si ho blíž, polibek se prohloubí. Sherlock ho objímá kolem zad, drží se pevně, jako kdyby se něco mohlo postavit mezi ně. A Sherlock si nemůže pomoct, ale...

„Proč se směješ?" Zeptá se John taky s úsměvem a Sherlock se opře čelem o jeho. Zhluboka dýchá a usmívá se, z jeho ramen spadlo tolik věcí. Stále je tam tolik nezodpovězených otázek, ale i ty nahradila jistota, že je spolu vyřeší. John se odtáhne a rozhlédne se po místnosti, mračí se.

„Zapomněl jsi na jmelí," vyčte mu John a Sherlock se musí usmát spolu s ním. „Nečekal jsem, že se situace tak dobře vyvine," odpoví mu, oba se na sebe usmívají a před pár lety by to Sherlockovi přišlo, až kýčovité, ale teď je to ta nejlepší věc, co se mu kdy mohla stát. „Nechtěl jsem slavit Vánoce, protože bez tebe by zase neměly smysl," přizná po chvíli tiše John a Sherlock se odtáhne, podívá se mu do očí.

John se usmívá, teď už trochu méně a odrhne Sherlockovi vlasy z čela.

„Nikam se nechystám," ujistí ho Sherlock, palcem hladí Johna po zádech. „Ani přes Vánoce, ani po nich."

„A kdyby ano?" Zeptá se John, nejistota se znova vkrade do jeho hlasu. Sherlock přemýšlí nad všemi možnými scénáři, které už prošli jeho hlavou. Kdyby ano...

„Asi by bylo příliš, tě v tom případě žádat, abys šel se mnou?"

Zeptá se Sherlock, neubrání se představám o jejich pátrání na opačné straně planety. John se na něj zářivě usměje.

„Tvůj osobní blogger na cestách?"

„Přesně tak."

**Author's Note:**

> Příští týden přidám ještě jednu vánoční povídku!


End file.
